


Ar lasa mala revas

by ada



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Post-Game
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Así permaneció en silencio, acurrucada junto a la orilla en aquel claro del bosque. Ignorante, y con un corazón roto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ar lasa mala revas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geniusonceayear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniusonceayear/gifts).



> Spoilers del final de Inquisition y del romance con Solas. 
> 
> Para [](http://mileya.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mileya.livejournal.com/)**mileya** con mucho amor y cariño, que es la que ha hecho que estos dos me conquisten ♥
> 
> La historia a la que Lavellan se refiere es la de The Slow Arrow, que se la cuenta Felassan a Briala en la novela The Masked Empire (y podéis leer en la wiki).

Un círculo de niños rodeaba al anciano del clan, que sentado junto a la fogata observaba con cariño a todos aquellos pequeños mientras reían, gritaban y se daban codazos para conseguir un puesto más cercano a él. Algunos ya empezaron a lanzar sugerencias al aire.

—¡Háblanos de Arlathan!

—Cállate, nadie quiere escuchar historias de una ciudad. Hahren, por favor, cuenta cómo Elgar’nan y Mythal se conocieron.

—¡No, no! ¡De la caída de los Dales!

El hombre sonrió ante tanto entusiasmo. Su vista paseó por encima del tumulto de niños, y observó una manita que sobresalía por las filas de en medio en silencio. El anciano hizo callar al resto y señaló a la jovencita, que le miró expectante.

—Habla, da’len.

La niña carraspeó.

—Cuéntanos una historia de Fen’Harel, hahren.

-

Aún sentía las manos calientes sobre su rostro, la sensación fría del hechizo sobre su piel. El reflejo del agua le devolvió un rostro distinto, y con la mano trazó el vallaslin ya desaparecido. Un peso profundo se asentó en su estómago con el recuerdo de las palabras de Solas. Simples marcas de esclavos; eso era lo que los dalishanos eran capaces de recuperar. Lo peor que quedaba de sus antepasados. Siempre equivocados, como niños que se niegan a ver la realidad.

Lavellan se sentía estúpida, idiota, una ingenua. Y abandonada.

La ausencia de aquellas marcas, por horrible que fuese su significado, la hizo sentirse desnuda. Como si hubiera dejado ir una parte importante de su pasado, confiando en _su_ palabra; sólo para que la dejase allí, sola y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas silenciosas.

_En otro mundo…_

Quería entender. Había sido la Primera de su clan, siempre dispuesta a comprender y aprender. Había aceptado como verdades todas las maravillas y horrores que él le había contado de sus viajes por el Velo. Había confiado en él, y ahora sentía que había arrojado su espíritu al vacío en balde. Cuanto más cerca estaban, más se alejaba él de ella; y no lo había sabido ver. Porque era crédula y necia.

Se había equivocado, como en todo lo demás. El vallaslin, la caída de Arlathan, Solas. No había verdad en nada de lo que atesoraba. Y lo peor no era estarlo, sino no saber _por qué_. No entender por qué su gente había quedado reducida a una chispa de lo que fueron, por qué tantas mentiras e historias a medias, por qué Solas no podía quedarse junto a ella. Lavellan se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada de quién era, de dónde venía. Nada. Y parecía que todo se había detenido y ella no podía respirar, ahogada en dolor, incógnitas y medias verdades.

Así permaneció en silencio, acurrucada junto a la orilla en aquel claro del bosque. Ignorante, y con un corazón roto.

-

—Da’len. —El anciano la llamó, sosteniéndola del brazo, mientras el resto de niños volvían a sus tiendas y araveles después de que la noche cayese.

La niña se dio la vuelta, siempre silenciosa pero con rostro radiante.

—¿Sí, hahren?

—Me gustaría saber por qué te gustan tanto las historias de Fen’Harel. Eres la única que las pide, y no suele ser común.

La muchacha se frotó las manos. Frunció el ceño en expresión pensativa, como si pelease con sus propias palabras para poder explicarse correctamente.

—Sé que es malo y hace cosas feas —comenzó a decir, con aquella simpleza que sólo los niños podían capturar—. Pero a veces hace cosas malas que terminan ayudando a la gente que lo necesita, ¿no? Como en la historia de hoy.

El anciano apoyó la mano en su barbilla, y observó a la niña a conciencia.

—Muy perspicaz, da’len.

—A lo mejor no es tan malo, ¿no, hahren? A lo mejor sólo hace daño a la gente a veces porque sabe que, si no, pasará algo peor.

El hombre sonrió.

—Puede ser, puede ser. Cuando te hagas mayor descubrirás que no todo es siempre lo que parece. Pero, por si acaso, no le digas a la guardiana nada o te castigará si sigues hablando así del Lobo —añadió entre risas, revolviéndole el pelo.

La pequeña lanzó una carcajada suave y se marchó hacia su tienda.

-

Leliana le había recomendado no ir, arguyendo que no encontraría en ese lugar nada salvo más preguntas e incógnitas. Aún así, Lavellan decidió visitar las ruinas que tendrían que haber sido el pueblecito del que Solas procediese. Otra mentira más, otro detalle más que ella desconocía y no comprendía. Otro más de tantos.

Ni siquiera encontró piedras suficientes para llamar a aquel lugar una ruina. No era nada, sólo una explanada repleta de hierba, rocas grises y flores silvestres. Sintió que el Velo allí era más fino, sólo un poco más de lo habitual, y la marca de su mano lanzó un chispazo verde.

Pasó varias horas en soledad, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y ojos cerrados. Intentó recrear cada conversación, cada momento que había pasado junto a Solas con el fin de entender un poco más, de dejar de lado la niebla que cubría su mente cuando pensaba en él y en _ellos_.

_Significa que no he olvidado el beso._

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triste. Fuera quien fuera Solas o por qué se hubiese marchado, Lavellan estaba segura de que había sincero en sus sentimientos. Después de sus palabras en el claro de Crestwood había dudado, se había sentido herida y rota. Ahora necesitaba mantenerse firme y si algo recordaba con claridad era el dolor en las pupilas de Solas cuando la apartó de su lado.

Intentó recabar cualquier detalle que hubiera pasado desapercibido entre sus memorias, una pista que le lanzase un poco de luz sobre los innumerables porqués que se agolpaban en su mente. Solas siempre le había dicho que había aprendido casi todo de sus viajes en el Velo, pero eso no explicaba su tristeza al ver el foci roto, ni que les guiara hasta Skyhold cuando todo parecía perdido. Era una enorme interrogación en el camino, una figura borrosa y misteriosa que había sido esencial –para todos, para _ella_. Pero Lavellan no encontró nada, y la desazón se apoderó de ella.

No entendía, no comprendía, no sabía nada. Como aquella noche en Crestwood.

Entonces recordó con cariño unas palabras del cuentacuentos del clan.

_Cuando te hagas mayor descubrirás que no todo es siempre lo que parece._

Quiso pensar que a lo mejor, como Fen’Harel, Solas se había optado por hacerle daño con tal de ayudarla, de alguna manera. Como en aquella historia de la flecha y la bestia que tanto le fascinaba de pequeña. Por eso la había advertido que no deberían, que sería mejor a la larga si mantenían la distancia. Pero… ¿por qué?

No encontraría más respuestas en aquellos cuentos dalishanos, ni ese lugar, ni en ningún otro. Leliana ya le advirtió que si Solas no quería ser encontrado, no lo lograrían. Así que Lavellan se levantó y comenzó a deshacer el camino.

Siguió adelante con la cabeza alta y el corazón roto enterrado en aquellas ruinas vacías.

**-fin-**


End file.
